The Undying
by ChaosDisposal
Summary: What if Sansa never came with the Knight's of the Vale to help Jon in the battle of Winterfell? What if Ramsay's planned worked and he defeated Jon and his army? (Dark) (Jonerys later in the story)


**I always thought of making a story of if Sansa never came to Jon's aid with the knights of the Vale during the battle of Winterfell, so here it is. Enjoy!**

Jon watched in horror as his men were slaughtered by Ramsay's army. They were encircled with men closing in with their spears, hundreds were slaughtered. Men tried to run to the center trampling others in the process. Jon tried his best to hold his position but failed miserably. _This is it_ Jon thought looking around at the battlefield. Men cried as their doom approached ever slowly. _I did what I could_ he thought sadly. Jon saw Tormund from the corner of his eye getting beat to the pulp by Smalljon Umber, and for the first time a single tear came down Jon's face.

After one hour the battle was over. Wun Wun laid stabbed to death by hundreds of spears, and Tormund and Davos were captured and imprisoned along with Jon who was placed in a different cell from theirs. After the battle Ramsay went back to Winterfell to his dungeons. He walked down a very dark hall making his way to a cell lit by one candle. He stopped before the gates smirking in the process. A man whose wrists were cuffed to chains hanging from the ceiling was leaning down, his breath very calm and unsettling. "Well if it isn't the great Jon Snow who led his army in the battle of Winterfell" Ramsay said, sarcastically. Jon did not bother looking up at the man.

Ramsay open the cell door very slowly as if to scare Jon, he walked towards a small wooden table in the corner opposite from Jon. All the while Ramsay was humming a song loud enough for Jon to hear, it was the rains of castamere. "You sure you don't want to talk?" Ramsay questioned grabbing a whip from the table. Jon stood absolutely silent not even acknowledging him. "Okay" Ramsay said, and then swung the whip back then at Jon. Jon hissed in pain as the whip hit his knife wounds Jon got from the wall.

"I do envy the person who managed to give you those cuts without killing you." Ramsay said, bringing his whip back again and striking the same spot. This time Jon made no noise and just took the pain. Ramsay was not pleased and so he kept on for almost an hour until Jon passed out with marks all over his arms, back, and chest. Ramsay ordered for a man to bring an ice cold bucket of water to which he dumped on Jon to wake him up. "It's not over for you yet bastard" Ramsay laughed, going for another round with his whip.

The torture went on for months with Ramsay having his men beat Jon to drowning to him. Ramsay hoped to break Jon's will and make another Reek. Jon focused on good memories whenever Ramsay began his daily torture routine. He did not know why he held on to his sanity, but deep down inside something told him to wait out the months of darkness for his day of freedom. So he took the torture every single day trying his best to not let Ramsay see him cry in pain. Ramsay figured Jon was probably never going to break so he resorted to one last method.

Jon sat in the corner of the room using the walls to keep him up. The guards freed him of his cuffs earlier seeing as Jon could no longer stand or walk on his own. Jon groaned as he heard familiar footsteps coming near. He closed his eyes and waited. "Grab his arms" Ramsay ordered two large men who complied and picked up Jon from both his arms. Ramsay moved forward and punched Jon's gut causing him to lose his breath and start wheezing. "Good, you're up" Ramsay smirked and nodded to his men to follow him.

Jon was brought to a room with a large cross in the center. The men put his wrists and ankles on leather straps that kept him on the cross. After they finished, the men exited the room leaving only Ramsay and Jon inside. Ramsay began his regular humming as he grabbed a large set of blood stained shears from his table. He turned towards Jon and walked until he was in front of him. "There used to be another here, in your position. And just like you he had his cock attached." Jon's heart rate began to quicken. "You know what happened to his cock?" Ramsay asked staring dead at Jon. _Nothing_

"Using these shears I castrated him and fed them to my hounds. You will have a similar fate" Ramsay said, laughing at the end. Jon started squirming as he brought his shears up and began his incision but as if right on queue he was stopped abruptly when a ruckus was heard from outside the room. Ramsay stopped put the shears down and exited the room to see what happened. Jon started breathing heavily extremely relieved he still has his member attached to him. Screaming was heard outside the room near the door. Jon calmed himself to hear what was going on.

He heard familiar voices. The door busted open and in came Tormund. The man looked at Jon whose body was heavily scarred, bruised, and cut. "What has he done to you old friend?" he said. Jon stood quietly looking sadly at a man he thought died long ago. "I need some help, now!" Tormund yelled and in came a northerner who went and helped Tormund get Jon free. "I cannot walk" Jon managed before blacking out. "Get him to the maester, now!" Tormund ordered. The northerner nodded and left with Jon.

Sansa stood on one of the walls of Winterfell worried, the maester told her Jon was in critical condition. So she waited, thinking back to the events that got her here. After the battle for Winterfell she fled to the Vale with the help of Littlefinger. Littlefinger conspired to be King of the Vale with Sansa as his queen. However, Sansa turned on him and alerted Yohn Royce of Lord Baelish's scheme. Littlefinger was put on trial and executed the same way he killed Lysa Arryn, through the moon door. A few weeks later Robin Arryn died in his sleep sickly. The men of the Vale appointed Sansa as his successor since Littlefinger already had the remains of House Arryn assassinated. Now with an army of knights at her side she went north to her home and besieged for weeks starving the people inside. Smalljon Umber ordered his troops to put down their weapons and opened the gates for Sansa's army. Afterwards, Sansa exiled the man to Essos to live out the rest of his days.

Ramsay was thrown in the dungeons until Sansa could find time to setup a trial for him. The people of Winterfell praised her when they found out Ramsay no longer ruled over them. Ramsay did cruel things to many innocent peasants such as, hanging, flaying, and amputations. People feared him from the north all the way to the south. Sansa was glad she was finally able to rid of such evils and take back her home.

Footsteps drew close, and Sansa turned to see the maester. "Your Grace, you can see him if you wish now" He said, bowing before he left. Sansa quickly went to Jon's chambers to see him. She grew afraid every step of the way, fearing what Ramsay may have done to him. When she stood in front of the entrance she took a deep breath then entered. What she saw made her want to vomit. Jon laid on the bed, chest bare. Scars littered his chest from Ramsay's torture. Sansa cried seeing him in this state. She sat down on a chair right next to him, grabbed his hand and wept.

A week went by until Jon finally woke up from his slumber dazed and weak. He tried to sit up but to no avail. It was only when one of the female servants entered to check on him did he managed to sit up with her help. "Afternoon mi'lord, the maester sent me to make sure you are fine, but now that I know you are I will leave" She quickly said, going to the door. Jon realized he was going nowhere without her help, "Miss, I need you to help me stand." He said, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She turned toward him and quickly nodded. She grabbed his right arm and awkwardly pulled him up; Jon groaned as his bruises started to hurt. The servant got scared, and so she let go of him. He dropped back into the bed. "Sorry mi'lord!" She said, expecting him yell at her.

Jon managed a smile, "It's not your fault, c'mon let's do this again." She nodded, and she managed to successfully get him on his legs the second try. She gave him a cane from the side of the bed and he used it to stand on his own. "Thank you, pretty lady," Jon said, causing her to blush. She stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. "You can leave now" Jon said, still smiling. "Oh, of course mi'lord" She said, practically running out of the room. When she left Jon groaned and his smile dropped. His entire body ached, and his mind was all over the place. He took steps towards the window and looked out finally seeing the outside after months of imprisonment.

Jon realized he had no clothing on and finally figured why the servant was so shy. He grabbed the folded clothing from his bedside and slowly put them on. After what seemed like forever fumbling over the clothing he was no longer nude. He wore a black long sleeve cloth shirt, black pants, and leather boots that went up to his knees. Using his cane he left to find whoever now ruled over Winterfell and thank them.

Sansa was doing her usual checkup of Winterfell with Yohn Royce when she saw Jon. Both looked at each other wide-eyed. "Jon? You're finally up?" She said, softly embracing him in a hug not caring of the looks around her. Jon was shocked to see Sansa, he thought her either dead or in hiding. "Sansa is it really you?" He said, getting out of the hug to get a look at her. She smiled and nodded. "It seems nobody told you I was the one to get Winterfell back" She said, sadly smiling. Jon shook his head. "Soon you must tell me what happened, but first I need a meal. I am starving" Jon said, his belly making a sound as if agreeing. "Of course, let's get you some food" She replied. Sansa then told Yohn Royce to get the maester while she brought Jon to where they used to eat when they were younger.

 **This is my first time at trying to make a Game of Thrones fanfic so please give any criticism and review! Also, I am looking for a person to read my chapters before I upload them to make sure they are good and make sense grammar wise. BTW if everything goes to plan and you guys at least somewhat like the story then I will be sure to make each chapter 5,000 words longer, this is just to see what you guys think!**


End file.
